yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SpiderRolling/Wiki Clean-Up?: Ex-Fangames, Inspired By, and Never Released Games
Edit 2: I'm really excited to launch the polls now. I think I'll try to wait one more day just in case we get more ideas. I took away the polls about what to do with Work In Progress fangames since everyone is one the same page. The only concerns now are if we should create specific rules about "inspired by Yume Nikki" vs "Yume Nikki Fangames" and about "Ex-Fangames" that never saw a release as a fangame. Those I really want to do polls on because pages that would be affected by those rule changes seem to have a lot of edits and comments and so I really want this to be a community decision. Edit: Please join in the discussion and share your thoughts and ideas. I will be holding a poll in about a week with everyone's ideas on how to handle these issues. I’ve been reading this uboachan thread and it brought up some issues with the wiki to my attention and reminded me of some changes I wanted to make in the past, but never got around to executing. I don’t want to make any decisions about how to handle these issues without a community discussion, especially considering I’ve been absent from this wiki for a while and only recently returned. I numbered my thoughts so it’s easy to reply to what you want. Please share your opinions!! :) 1. I think we should re-define what is considered an Ex-Fangame (I'm the one that made the original definition back in 2013 so I won't be upset if we change it.) to: “Fangames that were originally RELEASED as a fangame, but later evolved into something else.” That way games that were a fangame during development, but the dev changed their mind before its first release are not included. In my opinion, these should be deleted. I don't want to point to any specific games, but I think if a game was never released as a fangame and never will be released as a fangame, it doesn't belong here. Even if it's "inspired by" Yume Nikki or contains YN elements. 2. Speaking of “inspired by” games, if a dev says their game was inspired by Yume Nikki, but never acknowledges it as a fangame I don’t think it should have a page here. Based on pages users tagged for deletion over the years, I think this has been an unspoken rule for a while, but I think we should make this official. We could create a page to list games that were stated by the dev as "inspired by" Yume Nikki. 3. I was never a fan of wiki pages for games that are not released yet. I think we should either delete these pages until they are actually released or seclude them to one “in development” tag and not have them mingle with other games in tags such as “Traditional Games” or “Fangames Released In English”. I think these "in development" games really shouldn't have character pages. Again, I think these should be deleted or taken out of the character tags and secluded in an "in development" tag. Category:Blog posts